I'll Wait For You
by Renge Sakura
Summary: "Tunggulah sampai semua ini selesai," perintah Sasuke dengan nada yang lembut namun datar. "Seperti aku yang menunggumu untuk menjadi dewasa."/AU, typos, etc. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

I'll Wait For You

.

.

.

_Naruto and all character__s are__ Masashi Kishimoto's. I don't profit anything from this fic._

_Soba Ni Iru is mine. Hope you'll enjoy my first fic_.

.

.

.

Pangeran berambut hitam kebiruan itu melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang jalan bertanah di sekitar pasar utama di ibukota kerajaannya. Mata hitamnya memandang tajam dan menganalisa ke seluruh penjuru pasar yang ramai, dan tentu saja semakin sesak karena kedatangannya. Apalagi parasnya yang tampan, dengan mata hitam tajam bagaikan elang, pipi tirus yang menawan, rahang yang kukuh, dan bibir yang menawan untuk ukuran laki-laki. Ia idola bagi perempuan dan mungkin juga laki-laki. Di belakangnya banyak pengawal yang dengan setia melindunginya dari marabahaya yang setiap saat bisa mengancam.

"Apa harga barang-barang di sini sudah cukup memuaskan?" tanya Sasuke Uchiha, nama pangeran berumur 24 tahun tersebut ke seorang penjual bahan-bahan pokok. Lelaki pedagang yang ditanya terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"_Sumimasen_…maaf, _ano_…"

"Katakan saja sejujurnya!"

"Aaa, ampuni hamba Yang Mulia. Jujur saja, harga-harga di sini sedikit ada kenaikan. Dan hamba mendapat kerugian kira-kira sekitar 1000 ryo sehari," jawab pedagang itu takut-takut.

Wajah datar Sasuke Uchiha terlihat berpikir walau tidak kentara. Ia lalu mengibaskan lengan kimono putihnya dan berjalan kembali ke barisan.

"Ayo kita pulang!"

"_Hai!_"

Namun sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke masih melihat-lihat lagi. Sesekali tersenyum amat tipis pada rakyatnya yang melambai-lambaikan tangan padanya. Ia memang sangat menyayangi rakyatnya, dan tidak ingin jika mereka hidup dalam kesengsaraan.

Sampai tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan di lorong sempit yang agak jauh dari pinggir jalan raya. Ia berhenti sejenak, membuat seluruh rombongan berhenti. Kemudian ia menatap dengan lebih jeli melewati kerumunan orang-orang.

Sasuke mendengus. Ternyata ada preman yang sedang memalak seorang gadis. Bedebah sekali mereka. Seenaknya memanfaatkan situasi di pinggiran jalan yang tidak terlewati rombongannya dan memalak seorang gadis yang tidak berdaya. Ia membenci rakyatnya yang berusaha dengan jalan merugikan orang lain.

Dengan segera, ia melangkahkan kakinya menembus kerumunan orang di pinggir jalan, membuat orang-orang itu menyibakkan diri mereka seperti tirai. Pengawal-pengawal di belakang mereka sedikit terkejut, namun tetap mengikuti langkah kaki sang pangeran, karena sekarang mereka juga melihat seorang gadis sedang dipalak di ujung gang.

Entah mengapa preman itu merasa ada yang mengawasi. Dengan pelan ia menoleh ke arah kanan, di mana sang pangeran sedang berjalan, dan terkejut seketika. Oh, dia memang tidak pernah melihat wajah sang pangeran, tetapi dengan banyaknya orang berseragam di belakang, lalu kerumunan orang di belakangnya lagi. Itu pasti orang penting. Mendadak nyalinya ciut.

Dan akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia pun berlari melewati jalan sempit di antara rumah-rumah tradisional itu.

"Kejar dia!" perintah Sasuke.

"_Hai!_"

Lalu beberapa orang mulai mengejar preman itu. Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tugas itu bagi para pengawalnya. Ia lalu pelan-pelan mendekati gadis itu yang kini sedang menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Rambutnya yang tersanggul mulai sedikit berantakan di bagian pelipis, sehingga ada beberapa helainya yang jatuh. Sasuke bisa melihat tangan kecilnya meremas kuat baju kimono merah mudanya.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke pelan sambil menaksir umur gadis itu yang ia kira baru berumur dua belas tahun, mengingat tubuhnya memang mungil. Dan ia juga menggunakan sandal kayu yang tinggi. Jika ia tidak beralas kaki, ia pasti lebih pendek lagi.

"_Daijobu desu_. Hamba baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia…_Arigatou Gozaimashita_. Terimakasih banyak." jawab gadis itu tanpa berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Jadi kau tahu aku pangeran?"

"Ten-tentu saja Yang Mulia…" Sepertinya gadis berambut merah muda itu mengedipkan matanya gugup.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sakura Haruno, Yang Mulia…"

Sasuke mengeja kembali nama itu. Ia lalu melirik pengawalnya yang telah kembali sambil membawa preman tadi. Ia lalu mengitruksikan untuk membawanya ke penjara ibukota. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini, apalagi hanya untuk seorang bocah kecil sepertinya.

"Kau tinggal di mana?"

"Uh…um…tepatnya di Sumiya…"

"_Sou ka?_ Begitu?" Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, berpikir. Ia seperti pernah mendengar akan tempat itu, tapi lupa di mana dan kapan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi saja. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"_Hai! Arigatou Gozaimashita, _Sasuke_-sama!"_ Kali ini gadis itu berani mengangkat wajahnya dan menampakan wajah dengan aura yang luar biasa. Matanya besar dengan warna hijau seperti batu emerald. Pipinya tampak putih merona. Dan bibirnya mungil berwarna merah muda. Sejenak Sasuke merasa sedikit terpana. Namun ia dengan segera bisa menguasai kembali wajah datarnya.

"Hn."

Tidak hanya bagi Sasuke, kesan yang mendalam juga membekas di hati Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

"Huh? Sumiya?" Mata biru Naruto, Kapten divisi ke 3 Konoha, membelalak. Ia lalu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti sambil sekali lagi menuangkan sake ringan di gelas kecilnya. Sekarang mereka sedang ada di salah satu ruangan di markas tentara Konoha. Ruangan itu hanya seluas empat kali empat meter, dengan dinding depan yang akan menimbulkan siluet apapun yang ada di dalam jika dinyalakan cahaya. Selain sebagai pangeran, Sasuke juga menekuni dunia kemiliteran, dan berhasil menjadi Kapten divisi. Maka dari itu, ia belum juga memiliki permaisyuri karena kesibukannya.

Dan sekarang, selain Sasuke dan Naruto Namikaze, ada juga Sai Shimura dan Neji Hyuuga serta Shikamaru Nara. Naruto adalah anak menteri Namikaze, Sai adalan anak seorang perajin seni yang sangat terkenal di kalangan istana yang lebih memilih untuk memasuki dunia kemiliteran, Neji Hyuuga berasal dari klan Hyuuga, klan yang cukup dihormati karena dulu nenek moyang klan itu juga ikut andil dalam pembangunan Negara, sedangkan Shikamaru adalah anak menteri penasihat. Mereka berempat berteman sejak kecil dan sangat mencintai dunia militer.

Sai, lelaki yang senang tersenyum itu, walau terlihat memuakkan sejujurnya, meletakkan gelas kecil putihnya ke lantai. "Sejauh yang aku tahu, Sumiya adalah tempat para geiko (penghibur) berada."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksud Sai, mungkin saja gadis yang kau temui itu adalah seorang geiko," jawab Shikamaru malas. Ia satu-satunya yang sedang tiduran di sana. Cahaya yang hanya berasal dari lilin membuatnya mengantuk.

Sasuke meneguk sakenya lagi, mencoba menyangkal kenyataan itu. "Tapi dia masih terlalu kecil."

"Berarti dia masih dalam masa pelatihan untuk menjadi geiko," sahut Neji, lelaki berambut panjang coklat itu.

"Atau mungkin di sana ia hanya menjadi pembantu saja, bukan geiko?" pendapat Naruto sedikit banyak memberi harapan untuk Sasuke.

"Mungkin…" Sasuke lalu memandang ke seluruh ruangan. "Tadi aku berinspeksi ke pasar di ibukota. Mereka bilang, harga naik tidak wajar. Apa kalian tahu apa penyebabnya?"

"Ha? Mana kami tahu?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Ekonomi jelas bukan bidang mereka. "Tapi kudengar dari ayahku, sekarang banyak yang gagal panen."

Sasuke menajamkan matanya.

"Dan kudengar juga, banyak pedagang besar yang menimbun barang dagangan." Kali ini Sai yang menyahut.

"Begitu?" Sasuke memandang cawan gelasnya, melihat isinya yang habis, mungkin tinggal beberapa tetes saja. "Aku harus bilang pada Ayah." Tentu saja. Ia masih pangeran dan ayahnyalah yang membuat segala keputusan.

"Sebaiknya kau menasihati saja, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau masih pangeran, masih dibawah raja. Dan lagi, kau sekarang sedang ditekan oleh istana untuk mencari istri bagimu, supaya kau juga cepat-cepat mewarisi tahta," kata Neji tenang dan pelan.

"Benar, _Teme!_" seru Naruto tidak sopan. "Cepatlah, keburu banyak yang menjodohkanmu. Untung saja aku sudah mendapatkan Hinata-_chan_, kalau tidak, aku bisa dijodohkan dengan entah siapa." Sekarang Naruto memang sudah menjadi suami baru bagi Hinata Hyuuga, sepupu dari Neji, dan sekarang kabarnya Hinata sedang hamil dua bulan.

_Itu benar sekali_, gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Di zaman seperti ini, umur 24 belum menikah itu sudah dianggap terlalu tua. Untuk ukuran seorang pangeran, umur delapan belas seharusnya sudah menikah, namun ia menolak karena ia merasa belum ada yang pantas. Pangeran Gaara saja menikah di umur tujuh belas dengan anak didiknya, Matsuri yang baru berusia empat belas tahun. Dan sekarang ia sudah menjadi raja yang cukup disegani rakyatnya, dengan putranya yang sudah berumur tiga tahun dan sangat lucu.

"Kalian melihat ada gadis yang cocok untukku?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Entahlah. Tapi putri dari desa Suna sepertinya cocok untukmu," gumam Naruto.

"Eghm!" sebuah gumaman terdengar dari tenggorokan Shikamaru. Naruto buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

"Aaa, aku lupa kau mempunyai hubungan dengannya." Naruto meringis pelan.

Neji juga sebenarnya tidak menyukai topik ini. Ia juga belum menikah walaupun sebenarnya ia memiliki gadis yang ia sukai. Namun gadis itu bukan asli dari negeri sini dan tingkahnya juga seperti laki-laki, bukan tipe gadis yang diharapkan oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Tapi gadis itu sungguh menawan hatinya.

Sedangkan hanya Sai yang masih cukup misterius. Katanya ia menyukai Ino Yamaka, putri dari klan terhormat Yamanaka. Namun itu masih hanya rumor. Beruntung dia tidak mendapatkan tekanan apapun.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Sambil berpatroli besok malam…" Mereka biasa berpatroli seminggu tiga kali secara sembunyi-sembunyi setiap malam di kota."…apa kalian mau menemaniku pergi ke Sumiya? Dengan siapa aku besok berpatroli?"

Tentu saja semuanya terkejut.

"Aku," Sai mengangkat tangan. "Apa kau yakin ingin pergi ke sana?"

"Aku akan mengenakan topeng kucing," kata Sasuke. "Kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Yang Mulia," Sai sengaja menyindir Sasuke dengan memanggilnya secara resmi. "Apakah gadis itu benar-benar menarik perhatianmu?"

"Dia sangat manis, walau mungkin ia masih dibawah umur. Jika benar ia geiko, aku ingin menjadikannya untuk tidak menjadi geiko lagi. Aku ingin ia menjadi milikku." Terdengar egois mungkin, tapi begitulah sifat Sasuke. Ia memang biasa dimanjakan sebagai seorang putra mahkota. Segala keinginannya harus tersedia.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang pangeran."

.

.

.

Rumah geiko ini berlantai dua, dengan pencahayaan yang remang-remang tentu saja. Di lantai bawah, ramai sekali para lelaki hidung belang yang sedang tertawa keras sambil berbincang-bincang ditemani para geiko yang sesekali menuang sake ke cawan-cawan mereka. Dan para geiko itu harus rela jika para lelaki itu menyentuh mereka sesuka hati.

Dan gadis manis berambut merah muda itu meremas kimononya, tanda jika ia sedang gugup. Ini pertama kalinya ia mulai bekerja, dan ia merasa takut.

Padahal ia sudah sangat manis sekarang. Matanya sudah diberi pewarna dan membuatnya terlihat semakin besar. Pipi putihnya semakin putih dengan bedak yang ia pakai. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda, warna yang langka, digelung sedemikian rupa sehingga tampak anggun di kepalanya.

Sekali lagi ia meremas kimononya.

"Apalagi yang kautunggu?" Seorang wanita berwajah anggun mendorongnya pelan dari belakang. "Ini malam pertamamu. Kau harus membuat kesan yang baik."

"Aaa, _demo…_"

"Aaa, lihat. Ada tamu baru. Cepat kau layani mereka, walaupun sepertinya mereka itu aneh," kata perempuan itu lagi sambil mendorongnya lagi namun kali ini sedikit keras. Sakura segera merasakan kegugupan menderanya. Ada dua orang dengan postur tinggi di sana, memakai topeng kucing dan harimau di wajah mereka. Dengan hati bertekad, ia segera mendekati kedua orang tersebut. Tentu saja Sakura tidak bisa melihat reaksi kedua orang tersebut, namun sepertinya sedang memandang ke arahnya.

"_Sumimasen_, Tuan. Permisi. Selamat datang di Sumiya. Anda bisa ikut saya ke sebelah sini…" Sakura berniat akan menunjukkan jalan ke arah sebuah meja di pojok yang masih kosong, namun terhenti saat ia merasakan sesuatu. Tangannya sedang ditahan oleh seseorang. Dan saat Sakura menoleh, orang yang menahan tangannya adalah lelaki dengan topeng kucing.

"Ikut aku!" perintahnya dengan suara yang dalam. Sakura hanya menurutinya dengan mata bertanya-tanya. Lelaki yang mengenakan topeng harimau masih tetap berdiri di sana. Suara ini. Ia seperti pernah mendengar suara ini.

Mereka pun berjalan pelan ke lantai dua. Sesekali terdengar suara orang terbahak-bahak karena mabuk. Cahaya di atas itu semakin meredup. Mereka lalu masuk ke salah satu ruangan yang masih kosong. Sakura menggeser pintu transparan itu dan menyalakan lilin di tengah ruangan. Ia lalu duduk bersimpuh di samping lelaki itu. "Biar saya ambilkan sake dulu, Tu—"

"Tidak usah," perintah lelaki itu. "Berapa umurmu?"

Sakura sedikit terkejut. Tapi di sini pelayan adalah raja, jadi lebih baik ia menurut saja. "Um…empat belas tahun, Tuan…"

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di sini?"

"Oh…selama ini saya tinggal di sini sedari kecil, namun belum diizinkan untuk bekerja di sini karena dianggap terlalu kecil. Dan ini malam pertama saya bekerja di sini, Tuan," kata Sakura malu-malu.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan."

Perlahan-lahan lengan kekar di balik kimono biru itu terangkat untuk membuka topeng kucing yang ada di depan wajahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat melihat wajah orang itu.

"Aaa, Yang Mulia?"

"Sst!" Sasuke, lelaki itu, mengisyaratkan padanya untuk tidak berisik. Tangan kecil Sakurapun menutupi mulutnya sendiri.

"Aku ingin kau berhenti menjadi geiko dan hanya menjadi milikku."

Mata Sakura membelalak. Tidak ada hal yang lebih mengejutkan selain dari ini. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang atau sedih, atau kecewa, atau apapun itu. Ia terdiam, bungkam.

"Kau tidak mau?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Yang Mulia jangan mempermainkan hamba. Hamba hanya seorang geiko yang hina. Keluarga hamba tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Tidak akan ada anggota keluarga Yang Mulia yang mau menerima hamba. Harap Yang Mulia kembali ke dunia nyata."

Ck. Tentu saja Sasuke sudah mempertimbangkan akan hal itu. "Setidaknya kau berhenti menjadi geiko. Berapapun bayaran untuk membuatmu berhenti menjadi geiko, semua akan aku tanggung."

Entah mengapa nada suara Sasuke terasa sangat sombong didengarnya. "Yang Mulia, hamba bukan barang dagangan yang bisa dibeli dengan uang."

"Untuk itu aku ingin kau hanya menjadi milikku," Sasuke memejamkan matanya seraya menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Aku tidak ingin kau disentuh para lelaki itu. Kau bukan barang dagangan yang bisa dicicip seenaknya."

"Yang Mulia…" Mata hijau Sakura berkaca-kaca.

"Sasuke-_kun!_ Ada penyerang misterius di perbatasan timur Konoha. Kita harus segera ke sana!" Tiba-tiba Sai datang dan membuka pintu tanpa izin. Wajahnya serius kali ini. Ia terlihat tidak menyesal telah masuk seenaknya.

Wajah Sakura memerah mengingat ia masih merasakan tangan kecilnya sedang digenggam dengan erat oleh tangan besar dan kasar Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Kita harus ke sana sekarang!" Suara baritone Sasuke segera terdengar namun tangannya belum lepas dari tangan Sakura. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura, memandangnya tajam.

"Kau ikut dengan pengawalku. Sai, suruh mereka untuk membawanya ke kediaman Naruto. Secara rahasia!"

"Baik."

Sakura hanya menganga tidak percaya. Ia akan protes namun tengkuknya keburu di pukul sehingga ia tidak sadarkan diri. Itu memang akan memudahkannya untuk dibawa.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dengan tengkuk yang pegal, seperti habis memanggul beban yang berat. Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang membuatnya terkejut, karena sekarang ia sangat terkejut dengan ruangan di mana ia habis tidur sekarang. Futon ini sangat hangat, dan jika dirasakan dari bahannya, pasti harganya mahal. Ruangannya juga hangat, dengan lilin besar di tengah ruangan. Ini sebuah ruangan yang tidak ia kenali.

Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang sedang mendekat ke arahnya. Ia yang belum sempat berpikir sedang di manakah ia sebenarnya menjadi takut dan was-was. Namun langkah kaki itu begitu terdengar anggun dan pelan, membuatnya berpikir, mungkinkah itu kaki milik perempuan?

Dan benar saja. Memang seorang perempuan. Cantik, dengan rambut ungu menawan yang lurus. Mata nilanya sedikit menakutkan memang, karena tidak memiliki pupil, tapi itu tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Tubuhnya juga indah, walau sepertinya sedikit gemuk.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Wanita itu segera menampilkan senyum menawannya. "Oh, k-kau sudah bangun ru-rupanya? Syu-syukurlah…" katanya terbata-bata. Sakura sedikit tidak menyangka jika wanita itu ternyata sedikit pemalu. Wajahnya memerah dengan sangat indah.

"_Watashi wa_ Haruno Sakura _desu_," Sakura memperkenalkan diri seraya duduk bersimpuh. "Anda siapa?"

"Oh, a-aku Hinata Hyu, um…maksudku Hinata Namikaze. Aku adalah istri dari Naruto Namikaze, Kapten ke 3 Konoha. Aku diperintah secara langsung oleh Yang Mulia untuk menjagamu. Wa-walau secara rahasia…"

Oh, ya. Sakura ingat akan pangeran tersebut. Ia lalu memandang wajah Hinata. "Apa mereka sudah kembali dari…" Sakura sedikit mengingat apa yang diucapkan oleh lelaki berwajah pucat tadi malam. "…dari perbatasan timur Konoha?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Mereka sedang berkumpul. Aku akan mendandanimu sedikit sebelum kau menemui mereka. Kau mau?"

"_Hai!_" Sakura merasa nyaman atas nada suara wanita ini yang begitu lembut. Betapa beruntungnya lelaki yang berhasil menjadi suami Hinata. Ia bisa membayangkan, suami wanita ini pasti lelaki yang sangat gagah dan berwibawa.

Sakura diam saja saat rambutnya disanggul oleh Hinata. Kesempatan itu digunakan oleh Sakura untuk bertanya-tanya lebih jauh.

"Omong-omong, apa menikah itu menyenangkan?" tanya Sakura. Ia teringat akan perkataan Sasuke yang ingin menjadikannya miliknya. Apakah itu artinya Sasuke ingin menjadikannya istrinya? Menikah adalah hal terjauh yang pernah ia pikirkan. Sebagai geiko, ia pikir tidak ada seorang lelakipun yang mau menikahinya secara resmi.

Hinata tersenyum. "Ji-jika dengan orang yang kau cinta, ya, tentu saja."

"Anda bahagia dengan pernikahan Anda?"

"Um." Hinata mengangguk. "Dan bahkan aku sedang mengandung buah cinta kami."

"Benarkah? Selamat kalau begitu!" Tidak ada nada suara gembira Sakura yang tersembunyi. Ia turut bahagia. Memiliki bayi bahkan tidak pernah ia pikirkan sama sekali. Tapi sepertinya itu akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Te-terimakasih…" Hinata menunduk malu, wajahnya bersemu. "Sekarang kau sudah siap. Ayo kita keluar?"

Sakura diam saja, tapi ia menuruti langkah kaki Hinata yang menuntunnya ke salah satu ruangan dari banyaknya ruangan yang ada di rumah ini. Di samping kirinya adalah ruangan-ruangan yang kosong dengan pintu-pintu transparan dan di sebelah kanannya adalah halaman dengan kolam ikan yang tenang dan semak-semak mawar yang menawan.

Semakin dekat dengan ruangan yang dituju, mulai terdengar suara-suara seperti; _siapa mereka sebenarnya? _Atau _kita harus memperketat penjagaan! _Atau_ murni kriminalkah? Atau ada yang mencoba menjatuhkan kerajaan?_ Dan terakhir ada suara _jaga bicaramu!_ sebelum akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu yang terdapat siluet beberapa orang laki-laki yang memakai kimono. Sakura bisa melihat ada benda panjang di pinggang mereka. Itu pasti pedang. Hinata memohon izin sebentar untuk masuk sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua duduk bersimpuh untuk membuka pintu.

Dan di depan Sakura kini ia bisa melihat lima lelaki dengan wajah di atas rata-rata sedang berkumpul mengitari minuman di depan mereka masing-masing. Kegugupan segera melanda Sakura. Ia ragu untuk melangkah. Apalagi saat ia secara tidak sengaja tadi bertemu kontak mata dengan lelaki berambut biru tua yang duduk tepat di hadapannya, menjadi senter bagi keempat lelaki lainnya. Lelaki itu tampak memejamkan matanya, kesannya berbeda sekali dengan wajah yang pernah ia lihat. Terlihat sangat dewasa. Sepertinya ia tengah berpikir keras.

"Masuk saja, Hinata-_chan, _dan er…" seru seorang lelaki berambut kuning jabrik dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya.

"Sakura Haruno _desu._"

"Dan Sakura-_chan!_" lanjut Naruto lagi, membuat Sakura terbelalak karena ia tidak pernah dipanggil secara akrab di pertemuan pertama seperti ini sebelumnya. Hinata lalu menuntun Sakura untuk duduk di samping Sasuke sementara ia segera duduk di sebelah Naruto, suaminya. Itu yang Sakura kira, karena pemuda itu sedang mengelus perutnya sekarang. Dan wanita itu merona hebat dibuatnya.

"Eghm!" Sakura segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pasangan itu dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kini matanya sedang mengebor matanya. "Kau, Sakura, akan tinggal sementara di sini."

Sudah banyak kejutan yang dialami Sakura, namun ia tetap tidak bisa siap akan berbagai kejutan yang menantinya. "Mengapa? Anda tidak harus melakukan itu, Yang Mulia."

"Ini perintah dari putra mahkota. Apa hakmu untuk membatah?"

Sakura memilih bungkam. Apalagi suara itu terdengar dingin, galak, dan menakutkan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan akan menikah dengan orang semacam ini.

Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau akan menyamar menjadi pelayan Hinata. Aku akan meyakinkan Yang Mulia Raja untuk mengizinkanku menikahimu."

"Ya-yang Mulia…"

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Dan karena itu kau harus menjadi milikku."

Semua orang maklum. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi apa yang Uchiha inginkan. "Kau mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk. "_Ha-hai_…"

"Sekarang kalian boleh pergi. Kami akan membicarakan beberapa hal penting. Dan, Sakura, tunggu aku di bawah pohon sakura setelah ini. Hinata akan menunjukkan tempatnya," perintah Sasuke lagi membuat Sakura, yang sudah belajar dari yang sudah-sudah, memilih untuk menurut saja. Ia lalu beranjak dari sana mengikuti Hinata yang sudah lebih dulu keluar.

Mereka tidak lantas pergi ke bawah pohon Sakura yang dimaksud. Hinata membawanya ke dapur. Sakura baru sadar jika ia belum makan sejak kemarin malam. Wanita anggun itu tersenyum ramah lalu mengambil sesuatu dari sana, kemudian menyajikannya di depan Sakura.

"I-ini adalah soup bebek yang ditangkap kemarin oleh beberapa pelayanku. Semoga kau suka," kata Hinata pelan. Sakura bahkan berpikir bahwa tidak ada pelayan yang diperlakukan sebaik ini.

"Terimakasih," Sakura mengangguk, lalu meraih sumpit di hadapannya. "Anda tidak makan?"

"Ah, jangan panggil Anda," Hinata lalu ikut duduk di depan Sakura. "Aku sudah makan tadi. Makanlah. Kau pasti lapar."

"_Itadakimasu_. Selamat makan," Sakura lalu buru-buru menghabiskan makanannya. Ya, ia memang sengara buru-buru, karena ia tidak tahan dilihat secara terus-menerus oleh Hinata. Sedangkan ia tidak enak untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tidak nyaman dilihat sambil makan karena wanita ini sudah terlalu baik padanya. Namun sepertinya pandangan mata Sakura yang rikuh membuat Hinata tersadar.

"Ah, maaf. Hanya saja tingkahmu mirip adikku," Malah Hinata yang tersipu malu.

"_Sou desu ka_? Benarkah?" Sakura mengangguk. "Adikmu pasti cantik sepertimu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana membayangkan orang yang mirip denganmu tapi bertingkah laku sepertiku. Itu akan menggelikan." Sakura tertawa sendiri. Ia lalu membelalakan matanya, seperti sadar akan sesuatu. "Maaf, bicaraku lancang sekali. Mulutku sungguh kurang tata karma."

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kau terbuka padaku. Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman. Di sini, sejujurnya aku cukup kesepian…"

Sakura tersenyum sambil menandaskan makanannya. "Aku akan menjadi gadis yang baik di sini. Dan, ya, kita akan menjadi teman," katanya ceria. Ia merasa nyaman dengan wanita yang sepertinya jauh lebih tua darinya ini. Tapi sifat lembut dan keibuannya membuatnya tenang.

Hinata lalu beranjak berdiri. "Se-sepertinya kita harus pergi ke pohon Sakura di belakang rumah. Aku yakin diskusi mereka sudah berakhir."

Sakura memandangnya penuh tanya. "Bagaimana Sasuke-sama menurutmu?"

"Dia orang yang baik." Hinata menjawabnya sambil menerawang. "Sejak kecil kami selalu bersama. Aku, Naruto_-kun_, Neji-_nii-san_, Shikamaru_-san_, Sai_-san_, dan Sasuke-_sama_. Itu saat-saat yang menyenangkan. Sejak kecil, Sasuke-_sama_ memang yang paling dijaga di antara kami, karena ia adalah putra mahkota." Perkataan Hinata berhenti sejenak saat mereka harus berbelok koridor.

"Lalu?"

"Ter-terkadang ia kesal akan hal itu. Tapi ia sadar bahwa ia adalah putra mahkota, sehingga ia sangat menyayangi rakyatnya. Semua wanita menginginkan menjadi istrinya. Kau beruntung dipilih olehnya," lanjut Hinata sambil tersenyum. Mereka lalu sampai di halaman luas, dengan sawah membentang di depan yang dibatasi dengan pagar kayu rendah yang ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga menjadi indah. Lalu di sisi kanan ada sebuah pohon Sakura yang sangat besar. Seorang lelaki sedang menunggu di sana sambil bersedekap dan bersender pada batangnya yang tidak akan muat jika dipeluk oleh dua orang sekaligus. Matanya terpejam. Sakura mendadak merasa gugup. Lelaki itu teramat tampan di hadapannya dengan kimono putih biru yang ia kenakan serta rambut dengan gaya yang tidak biasa namun pas di kepalanya itu.

Hinata dan Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke yang mulai memandang mereka tajam. "Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia. Sakura sudah tidak makan dari kemarin malam, jadi saya kira ini manusiawi jika saya memberinya makan selagi menunggu Yang Mulia." Lalu mereka membungkukkan badan.

"Hn. Terimakasih," Sasuke hanya menutup kedua matanya sebagai isyarat ia memaafkan. Kemudian Hinata mulai pamit untuk undur diri.

Sekarang mereka tinggal berdua. Sakura tidak berani untuk memandang lelaki yang tinggi menjulang itu di hadapannya. Ia hanya meremas kimononya. Napasnya membentuk kabut karena suhu udara yang turun.

"Sepertinya kau sudah akrab dengan Hinata."

Akhirnya muncul juga suara baritone yang dalam itu. Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Ya. Dia wanita yang sangat baik. Kami bahkan berteman."

"Baguslah." Kemudian keheningan tercipta kembali. Sakura semakin tidak nyaman dengan suasana ini.

"Kau takut padaku?"

Kali ini perkataan Sasuke berhasil membuatnya mendongak. "Oh, um… tentu saja tidak."

"Tapi tubuhmu bereaksi seperti itu." Sakura dapat mendengar Sasuke menghela napas. "Katakanlah apa yang mengganjal di hatimu mulai saat ini. Aku mendengarkan."

"Hamba hanya…" remasan tangan Sakura di kimononya semakin menguat. "…merasa sangat gugup. Ini pertama kalinya aku…Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengatakan ia ingin menjadikanku sebagai istrinya."

"Dasar anak-anak." Nada suara Sasuke kali ini sedikit lebih lunak. "Seharusnya kau bahagia. Aku, Sasuke Uchiha, pewaris tahta dari kerajaan Konoha, akan membuatmu bahagia."

Bagaikan ada bunga di dada Sakura yang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Kali ini ia merasa nyaman akan perkataan lelaki itu. Walaupun ada banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui akan lelaki dewasa di hadapannya ini.

"Ah, Yang Mulia jangan berkata seperti itu…"

Sakura merasa tubuhnya akan melumer saat merasakan tubuhnya didekap oleh lelaki ini dengan tiba-tiba. Jantungnya berdetak dengan amat kencang. Napasnya mulai terdengar tidak karuan. Tubuh lelaki ini hangat dan besar. Ia sungguh merasa sangat nyaman walaupun dadanya berdetak sangat kencang.

"Tunggulah sampai semua ini selesai," perintah Sasuke dengan nada yang lembut namun datar. "Seperti aku yang menunggumu untuk menjadi dewasa."

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Tanpa sadar, ia meremas kimononya dengan sangat kuat.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Kyaaa, ini fic pertamaku. Aku bikinnya dua hari, lho. Itu juga aku sambi di sela-sela kegiatan aku. Ini juga terinspirasi sama drama Korea yang tayang di Ind*siar jam 1 siang itu. (lupa judulnya apa). Tapi beda kok jalan ceritanya. Bedaaaaaa pake banget. Ya kan? Emh, karena ini fic pertamaku, mohon dong bantuan dari para senpai (oiya, turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Arnanda Indah-senpai. Dia termasuk senpai favoritku. Semoga dia diterima di sisinya. Amin!)

By the way, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Wait For You

.

.

.

_Naruto and all character__s are__ Masashi Kishimoto's. I don't profit anything from this fic._

_I'll Wait For You__ is mine. Hope you'll enjoy my first fic_.

.

.

.

Sebagai seorang kapten divisi Konoha, ia merasa harus waspada pada penyerangan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini di beberapa titik di kota ini. Bahkan ia mendengar dari laporan bahwa perbatasan negara juga diserang oleh sekelompok orang misterius. Penyerangan ini terjadi secara berkontinyu, dan di tempat-tempat yang tidak terduga. Ia sudah mengerahkan semua pasukan untuk menjaga daerah-daerah rawan. Namun ia masih tetap khawatir.

Sasuke lalu memijat keningnya sendiri. Sekarang ia ada di dalam kamarnya, menulis surat untuk ketua penjaga di perbatasan timur Konoha, tempat yang rawan diserang, untuk memperketat penjagaan. Ia akan mengirim orang ke sana agar membantu mereka. Lilin yang ia taruh di tempat lilin yang tinggi bergoyang-goyang terkena angin dari pintu yang tidak terlalu rapat ditutup. Perlahan-lahan ia menggoreskan tintanya di atas selembar kertas itu.

Setelah selesai, ia membiarkan kertas itu terbuka untuk mengeringkan tintanya kemudian beranjak untuk mematikan lilinnya. Hari masih pagi, namun cuaca mendung karena salju turun dengan perlahan di kota ini.

Ia jadi teringat akan Sakura. Sedang apa dia bersama Hinata? Tidak mungkin ia sering-sering datang ke kediaman Naruto. Ia adalah putra mahkota yang sibuk. Ia benar-benar ingin ini semua untuk segera selesai, lalu ia bisa meyakinkan ayahnya agar ia bisa menikahi Sakura. Walaupun itu bagaikan menegakkan benang basah, tapi ia harus mencobanya. Mungkin ia bisa mengiriminya surat sewaktu-waktu.

Lalu seseorang datang kepadanya, mengatakan jika ia dipanggil oleh raja. Sasuke mengangguk lalu mengikuti orang itu untuk menemui ayahnya itu.

Ruang kerja ayahnya terlihat terang dari luar. Tampak siluet ayahnya dan benda-benda lain yang ada di ruangan itu seperti guci dari China atau yang lain bergoyang-goyang karena cahaya lilin yang tidak bisa diam. Sasuke memberi salam terlebih dahulu untuk masuk, lalu melewati para penjaga yang dengan setia menjaga sang raja.

"Ada apa Baginda memanggil saya?" tanya Sasuke dengan sopan sambil membungkuk ke arah ayahnya.

"Duduklah," perintah Fugaku Uchiha, sang raja yang kini bertahta.

Sasuke menurut. Ia lalu diam menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan ayahnya.

"Kau sudah tidak muda lagi. Secara umur, kau sudah matang. Kau sudah melewati ritual kedewasaan empat tahun yang lalu."

Entah mengapa, dari pembukaannya, ia tahu kemana pembicaraan ini mengarah. Namun Sasuke memilih untuk diam saja.

"Sudah saatnya kau mewarisi tahta ini. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi sebelum kau menikah."

Sasuke masih diam.

"Dan aku menjodohkanmu dengan putri dari Suna yang bernama Temari. Ia cocok untukmu."

Sasuke tidak terlalu terkejut. Dan walaupun seandainya ia benar-benar terkejut, ia pasti bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

"Maaf, Baginda. Saya tidak bisa menuruti tihta baginda untuk kali ini."

Fugaku Uchiha mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Saya tidak merasa ini akan berjalan dengan baik. Saya mengenal Temari-_nee-sama_. Ia mengaku kepada saya bahwa ia telah memiliki pujaan hatinya sendiri. Ia tidak mencintai saya, dan begitu pula saya."

Fugaku menghela napas. Ia sudah menduga, jika Sasuke menolak, maka alasannya akan seperti ini.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke-_kun_. Di dalam lingkungan seperti ini, pernikahan tanpa cinta tidak terlalu diperlukan. Aku dan ibumu menikah tanpa cinta. Dan buktinya bisa lahir kakakmu dan kau."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, menahan gejolak amarah. _Ya, dan akhirnya sekarang Itachi mengembara entah kemana karena sakit hati ibu meninggal dengan menderita!_

"Saya ingin mengadakan perubahan."

Fugaku mendengus. "Kau tidak usah banyak membantah. Aku akan mengatur pernikahan kalian. Kau, akan melaksanakannya!"

"Tidak bisa!" Amarah Sasuke mulai tersulut. "Baginda tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Tolong hargai saya sebagai manusia yang mempunyai perasaan."

"Kau mulai tidak sopan. Pokoknya jangan membantah!"

"Ayah…" Sasuke mulai memohon kali ini. "Tolong jangan lakukan itu. Aku telah memiliki tambatan hati sendiri."

Mata Fugaku menatap langsung ke bola mata kelamnya.

.

.

.

Kediaman Naruto sangat nyaman. Setidaknya, saat malam, ini jauh dari ingar-bingar cahaya seperti yang ia biasa lihat di Sumiya. Juga tidak ada lagi suara orang mabuk yang tertawa-tawa keras dan wanita yang berbicara dengan nada manja.

Sakura justru sangat senang melihat kemesraan Naruto dan Hinata yang jarang terjadi itu, mengingat Naruto memang biasa menginap di markas, ataupun harus patroli keliling kota. Terkadang Sakura bisa merasakan betapa beratnya Hinata jika ditinggalkan Naruto bertugas di situasi negara yang sedang bahaya ini. Apalagi Hinata sedang hamil, pasti kekhawatirannya tidak baik bagi bayinya dan dirinya sendiri.

Maka dari itu Sakura berusaha sebisa mungkin agar ia bisa berguna di sini.

Hinata sangat senang memasak.

Sekarang mereka sedang ada di dapur. Sebenarnya banyak pelayan yang melarang Hinata untuk memasak, namun Hinata menolak kebaikan hati mereka dengan senyuman tulus, meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia tidak akan membakar dapur.

"Aku suka sekali memasak. Setidaknya, ini bisa membunuh waktu senggangku," kata Hinata mulai memasak sushi. Sakura membantunya menyiapkan bahan-bahannya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tapi jika anak _nee-chan_ lahir, _nee-chan_ tidak sempat memasak lagi…"

"Oh, aku akan sangat sibuk saat itu," Hinata tersenyum membayangkan jika anaknya lahir nanti. Ia lalu mencampurkan cuka, gula, dan garam ke nasi kemudian mengaduknya.

"Bahkan sebelum melahirkanpun, aku yakin, Naruto-_san_ tidak akan membiarkan _nee-chan_ untuk memasak lagi. Menurutku Naruto-_san_ sangat protektif terhadap _nee-chan_."

"_Sou ka?_ Benarkah?" Hinata tersenyum malu. Ia melihat Sakura sudah selesai mendadar telur ayam. "Kau pintar memasak, Sakura-_chan_. Aku yakin, kau akan menjadi istri yang baik."

Mendengar kata istri membuat Sakura membayangkan Sasuke Uchiha. Entah mengapa ia merasa pipinya panas. "Ah, kuharap begitu."

Setelah semuanya dirasa sudah siap, mereka lalu menyajikannya di ruang makan. Sakura memang sedikit kesulitan saat menggulungnya. Namun dengan telaten Hinata membantunya. Dan saat sedang asyiknya membuat sushi, tiba-tiba Naruto datang dengan wajah yang lelah. Sakura memandang langit saat Naruto membuka pintunya. Udara pagi datang menghembus.

"_Tadaima! _Aku pulang!"

"_Okaeri, Anata. _Selamat datang, Sayang."

Dan Sakura bisa melihat pasangan suami istri itu saling berpelukan. Sakura mungkin akan melihat Naruto mencium bibir Hinata kalau seandainya Hinata tidak mencegahnya. Wanita itu sadar jika masih ada Sakura di sana.

"_Sumimasen. _Maaf, sebaiknya saya pergi…" pamit Sakura sebelum Naruto akhirnya memanggilnya. Ia menoleh ke arahnya dan mendapati lelaki itu sedang tersenyum ke arahnya sambil menyerahkan sesuatu.

"_Nani desu ka? _Apa ini?" tanya Sakura penasaran sambil menerima gulungan kertas yang diberikan Naruto.

"Dari Sasuke. Bacalah. Aku tidak membukanya."

"_Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu. _Terimakasih banyak_,_" Sakura lalu menerimanya dan segera pamit mengundurkan diri. Sakura masih bisa mendengar Hinata menawarkan sushi yang tadi mereka buat kepada Naruto saat di ujung koridor. Entah mengapa langkah kakinya membawanya ke bawah pohon sakura yang sangat besar itu. Walaupun salju mulai mendinginkan tubuhnya, tapi ia tetap nekat. Ia merasa Sasuke ada di sana.

Ia lalu duduk bersandar di sana. Membuka gulungan kertas itu dengan hati-hati, seakan itu adalah benda yang sangat rapuh. Ia lalu mulai membacanya.

_Sakura, apa kabarmu di sana? _

_Aku tidak akan menulis banyak. Aku tidak akan sering-sering mengunjungimu. Berlatihlah menjadi putri yang baik. Cepatlah dewasa. Aku akan menunggumu._

Benar-benar singkat, namun mampu membuat wajah Sakura memerah dengan sempurna. Ia menjadi teringat akan pelukan yang mereka lakukan terakhir kali di pohon ini. Memang tidak ada bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran sekarang, tetapi ia merasa bunga-bunga di sini sedang mekar dengan indahnya.

Ia merasa Sasuke dekat dengannya. Sangat dekat.

.

.

.

Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir akan apa yang dipikirkan putra bungsunya itu. Ia lalu menatap kedua mata anaknya tajam, dan dibalas dengan tidak kalah tajam.

"Kau tahu apa konsekuensinya?" tanya Fugaku untuk ketiga kalinya. Biasanya dia tidak senang berbicara panjang lebar, namun ini masalah yang sangat serius, menyangkut kewibawaan kerajaan. Dan ini benar-benar sesuatu yang tidak boleh dianggap enteng.

"Saya tahu, Baginda," jawab Sasuke dengan yakin.

"Heh!" Fugaku mendengus. Lelaki yang masih terlihat tampan di usianya yang sudah tidak muda itu kini mulai marah. "Apa kau mencoba bercanda? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Tidak ada di dunia ini, seorang pangeran menikah dengan rakyat jelata!"

Tapi tampaknya Sasuke tidak peduli akan anggapan dunia tentangnya. Dan itu membuat Fugaku semakin kesal. "Senang menjadi orang yang mengubah sejarah, Ayah."

Rahang Fugaku mengeras, tanda ia sedang menahan kata-kata amarah yang akan keluar dari tenggorokannya. Namun raut wajahnya yang sedang marah itu dapat ia sembunyikan dengan sangat baik.

"Kau. Tidak. Bisa. Melakukannya!"

"Tentu saja saya bisa." Sasuke jelas-jelas menggunakan nada kalimat yang menantang. "Saya tidak bermaksud untuk menjadi anak yang penentang, tapi…" Ada jeda sedikit di antara kalimat itu sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan kembali "…mungkin saya akan pergi juga seperti Itachi-_nii-san!_ Saya permisi, Baginda."

Lelaki lima puluh tahunan itu tampak menahan perasaan. "Tunggu, pembicaraan kita belum selesai!"

"Maaf, Baginda. Saya harus pergi." Dan Sasukepun beranjak keluar melewati para penjaga yang masih berdiri tanpa ekspresi di samping kanan dan kiri pintu. Pengawal-pengawalnya juga ikut mengiringi langkahnya.

Ia sudah sering menuruti perintah ayahnya, dan sekarang saatnya ia menuntut hak seorang anak. Sial. Terkadang ia menyesal dilahirkan sebagai anak raja.

.

.

.

Siang dengan sinar mataharinya yang tidak mampu mengalahkan rasa dingin ini masih memayungi kota. Sakura sedang memandang halaman rumah yang dipenuhi salju putih, seperti hamparan kapas yang empuk. Ia tersenyum, memikirkan bagaimana rasanya bermain lempar salju di sana. Selama ini ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk bermain salju. Masa kecilnya memang terenggut untuk bekerja. Tapi, dia memang masih kecil sekarang.

Sampai tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara berisik di gerbang. Sakura segera bangkit berdiri dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Lalu penjaga yang menjaga di gerbangpun terlihat sedang mempersilakan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan seorang pengawal wanitanya yang berambut hitam kebiruan untuk memasuki rumah ini. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat ceria, seperti wajah yang tidak sabar ingin melihat sesuatu.

Bergegas Sakura segera menemui orang itu.

"Maaf. Anda mencari siapa?" tanya Sakura sopan sambil membungkuk. Gadis di hadapannya ini, yang wajahnya sangat cantik ini, memandangnya dengan raut wajah penasaran dan mengingat-ingat. Jarinya ia ketukkan di dagu.

"Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini…" gumam gadis itu seperti pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, saya memang orang baru di sini."

"Begitu, ya?" Lalu ia mengangguk-angguk, kemudian ia tersenyum ceria. "Aku Yamanaka Ino, dan ini pengasuhku, Mitarashi Anko. Kau siapa?"

"Saya Haruno Sakura. _Yoroshiku onegai shimazu. _Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Nona Yamanaka." Entah mengapa Sakura jatuh suka pada gadis ini. Pembawaannya begitu ceria, terbuka, dan ramah. Dan dilihat dari fisik, ia rasa umur gadis ini masih sepantaran dengannya, atau lebih tua sedikit.

"Panggil saja aku Ino-_chan_. Ingat, ya, harus ditambahi _chan._ Kau tahu kan Ino artinya apa?" Gadis itu terlihat bersedekap. Ia lalu mengangkat alisnya, seperti teringat akan sesuatu. "Di mana Hinata-_nee-chan_?"

"Oh, beliau sedang beristirahat. Tadi sedikit tidak enak badan saat sedang mencium bau ikan," jawab Sakura jujur. Naruto-_san_ saja sampai sangat cemas. Sekarang Naruto-_san_ sendiri yang menjaga Hinata, bahkan.

Ino terlihat kecewa. Namun sepertinya ia maklum karena ia mengatakannya sendiri. "Sebaiknya _nee-chan_ memang istirahat saja. Ah, aku tidak sabar untuk melihat anak _nee-chan._ Semoga, jika perempuan, akan cantik dan anggun seperti _nee-chan_. Jangan sampai mirip Naruto -_nii_! Aku tidak rela!"

Sakura tertawa, berpikir jika ucapan Ino lucu. Dan itu menarik perhatian Ino.

"Anko-_san_, boleh aku bermain dengan Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya penuh harap pada wanita berambut pendek itu. Anko terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"Jangan jauh-jauh."

"Terima kasih!" serunya sambil menyeret Sakura yang masih terkejut. Seorang putri seperti Ino mau bermain dengannya? Ini mungkin hal biasa bagi orang lain. Namun bagi Sakura, ini hal yang sangat luar biasa.

Sejak kecil, entah sejak umur berapa tepatnya, ia terbiasa hidup di lingkungan yang penuh dengan lelaki hidung belang dan wanita-wanita yang bersuara manja. Ia selalu bekerja keras membersihkan rumah, membuat makanan. Biasa dikatakan, masa kecilnya memang tidak terlalu bahagia. Ia tidak memiliki banyak teman perempuan, karena wanita-wanita yang ada di rumah geiko itu memang biasa beristirahat di siang hari karena malamnya mereka baru bekerja.

Dan tampaknya ide Uchiha Sasuke membawanya kemari bukanlah ide yang terlalu buruk. Seharusnya dari awal ia bersyukur karena ia tidak harus melayani pria-pria berbeda tiap malam, dan sekarang ia memiliki banyak orang yang sepertinya menerima kehadirannya dengan baik. Sorot matahari yang tidak mampu mengalahkan hawa dingin saat ini menerpa kulit wajahnya yang putih.

Jadilah Sakura dan Ino bermain-main dengan salju di halaman.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah bermain lebih dari dua jam. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk-duduk di halaman belakang rumah. Wajah mereka kelelahan walaupun begitu mereka tidak berkeringat. Begitu Sakura melihat pohon sakura tempat ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, ia segera berlari ke sana. Berdiri di sana, memandanginya. Tentu saja itu memunculkan rasa heran di benak Ino.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Ino heran mendapati gadis itu berdiri menengadah memandang pohon sakura yang kering kerontang, dahan-dahannya tertimpa salju yang putih bersih.

Sakura menoleh sebentar ke arah Ino, tersenyum malu. "Tidak. Hanya saja saya teringat akan seseorang."

Senyum menggoda langsung terpatri di bibir Ino. Ia lalu menyenggol bahu Sakura, menggodanya. "Siapa? Apa dia orang yang istimewa bagimu?"

"Ya. Sangat istimewa," jawabnya sambil mengangguk, lalu menghela napas. "Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya. Tapi orang istimewa itu adalah Sasuke-_sama."_

Mata Ino membelalak. "_Uso! _Bohong! Bagaimana mungkin?"

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman misterius. "Segalanya bisa terjadi."

Gantian Ino yang menghela napas, panjang sekali. Ia menengadah memandang langit yang mulai menjingga. "Aku jadi iri kepadamu."

Kepala Sakura miring ke arah Ino mendengarnya. Apanya yang ada di dirinya yang bisa membuat gadis pirang ini iri? Semua orang juga tahu bahwa Ino bisa membuat siapapun iri karena kebaikan, kecantikan, dan kerendahhatiannya. Lalu karena Sakura tidak membalas apa-apa, Ino melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku menyukai seseorang. Dia juga seumuran dengan Sasuke-_sama_. Dia begitu baik padaku. Walaupun begitu, dia itu sangat pemalas dan sangat membenci dengan hal-hal yang merepotkan. Aku sudah jujur padanya bahwa aku menyukainya, tapi ia selalu menganggapku sebagai anak kecil saja."

Sakura mengerti. Cinta beda umur memang terkadang menimbulkan masalah.

"Dan malah sekarang kudengar ia sedang menyukai orang lain…" Ino menggamit tangan Sakura, menuntunnya untuk pergi dari situ. "Di sini mulai dingin. Aku tidak boleh lama-lama di sini. Berikan salamku untuk Hinata-_nee-chan, ne?_"

"_Wakarimashita._ Saya mengerti." Sakura mengangguk lalu mengantarkan Ino ke tempat Anko-_san_ sedang duduk berbincang dengan seorang pengawal dan kemudian mengantarnya ke depan gerbang. Gadis pirang itu melambaikan tangannya, berkata ia akan datang kembali lain kali, dan Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyum sambil mengangguk.

.

.

.

Fugaku Uchiha sedang sangat pusing sekarang. Walaupun semua orang mengira ia adalah seorang raja yang sangat dingin, namun sebenarnya ia adalah raja yang mementingkan rakyatnya melebihi apapun, bahkan keluarganya sendiri. Ia tahu sedang ada yang tidak beres di kerajaan ini. Ia bisa merasakannya dengan berbagai permasalahan yang sedang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Ekonomi yang merosot karena gagal panen dan penimbunan oleh para pedagang besar. Ia bukan raja yang bodoh. Ia telah menyuruh orang untuk mengamati apa yang sedang terjadi, dan ternyata gagal panen disebabkan karena banyaknya serangga dan hama yang sengaja disebarkan. Lalu sepertinya, menurut survey secara paksa, para pedangan itu memang disuruh untuk menimbun barang dagangan.

Dan bukan itu saja. Dari segi keamanan, akhir-akhir ini juga sering ada serangan misterius di beberapa titik. Kerajaan ini memang terkesan masih menutupi kasus ini, tapi sebenarnya ia sedang sangat khawatir.

Dan sekarang, anaknya yang masih tersisa, menolak untuk menikah ataupun dijodohkan. Padahal ini adalah pernikahan yang sangat penting. Ia sudah cukup tua untuk tetap mengurusi kerajaan, saatnya ia melengserkan tahta ini untuk Sasuke. Namun sayangnya, sifat keras kepala Sasuke, yang ia sadari menurun dari dirinya, menolak untuk dijodohkan.

Fugaku Uchiha menghela napas. Andaikan saja Itachi, anak sulungnya yang lebih bersifat dewasa, ada di sini, mungkin ini tidak akan sesulit ini. Itachi adalah anak yang sangat cerdas. Ia cepat belajar. Ia anak kebanggaannya. Buah hatinya dari wanita yang awalnya tidak pernah ia cintai.

Mikoto Uchiha adalah permaisyurinya. Ia tidak mengenal apalagi mencintai wanita ini, setidaknya pada awalnya. Ia telah meninggal sekarang, dan meninggalkan bekas luka yang mendalam bagi Itachi dan juga dirinya. Bisa dibilang, meninggalnya Mikoto Uchiha, wanita kalem dengan kasih sayang yang besar itu, karena kesalahannya.

Ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi kerajaan. Dan ia juga sibuk dengan selir-selirnya. Ia juga terlalu menuntut akan kesempurnaan anaknya. Mikoto Uchiha meninggal dalam kesepian. Dan semenjak itu Itachi menolak untuk menjadi putra mahkota. Ia tidak ingin mengikuti jejak ayahnya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi raja. Ia tidak ingin mengabaikan keluarganya kelak. Selain itu, ia sudah muak akan tuntutan ayahnya agar ia sempurna. Ia lelah akan berbagai hukuman yang ia terima jika ia melakukan sedikit saja kesalahan. Ia tidak tega akan raut kesedihan ibunya kala membelanya yang sedang dimarahi Fugaku. Ia muak akan itu semua.

Tapi selamanya penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Dan harapannya satu-satunya, Sasuke, malah seperti ini. Tidak. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke mengikuti jejak Itachi. Siapa yang akan menggantikan dirinya jika Sasuke juga memutuskan untuk pergi? Apalagi ini hanya karena masalah wanita. Ia tahu ia harus melonggarkan dirinya sendiri untuk anaknya.

.

.

.

Jenuh adalah hal buruk yang biasa melanda seseorang. Dan sekarang rasa itu sedang melanda Uchiha Sasuke. Ia hanya duduk-duduk di luar kamarnya, memandang bintang yang tidak banyak menampakkan dirinya. Mengingat perkataannya tadi pagi menyadarkan dirinya jika sepertinya ia lumayan keterlaluan. Ia tahu bahwa topik Itachi adalah topik yang tabu untuk dibicarakan dengan ayahnya. Bahkan seluruh negeripun mengira jika Itachi pergi ke luar negeri untuk menuntut ilmu, bukan kabur. Tapi Sasuke sadar bahwa ada kalanya ayahnya harus diberi sedikit pelajaran.

Terima kasih untuk Sakura yang secara tidak langsung memberinya keberanian untuk mengatakan hal tersebut pada ayahnya. Ah, ia jadi merindukan gadis itu. Ia ingin melihat caranya meremas kimononya dan caranya berbicara serta ingin memandang matanya yang hijau menakjubkan. Selama ini ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini kepada seorang wanita. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan wanita sampai ke kamarnya. Tapi gadis ini, gadis yang baru ia kenal selama beberapa hari, sudah mampu menyita perhatiannya. Ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat dari gadis itu. Padahal, yang terburuk, gadis itu tidak jelas asal-usulnya dan ia adalah seorang geiko.

Pemikiran ini cukup membuat Sasuke penasaran untuk menemui gadis itu esok hari.

Maka dari itu saat pagi datang menjelang, ia bergegas bersama para pengawalnya dan pedang di tangan menemui Sakura yang ada di kediaman Naruto. Kebetulan pagi itu dia belum terlalu dijejali bermacam-macam kegiatan. Karena kebetulan kediaman Naruto hanya berjarak kira-kira tiga puluh menit jalan kaki, ia memilih untuk menaiki kuda saja. Dan ia juga tidak berniat untuk menaikinya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Namun secara samar ia mendengar seseorang, dua atau tiga orang mungkin, sedang berbicara dengan gaya yang santai. Mungkin untuk membunuh waktu karena dari semalaman telah terjaga. Sasuke melambatkan jalannya, sedikit menyembunyikan dirinya ke pinggir jalan yang tak terlihat pintu gerbang karena ia tertarik akan pembicaraan para penjaga itu yang sekilas menyebutkan pemberontakan dan Klan Hyuuga. Ia tahu jika Sasuke menampakkan dirinya, para penjaga itu akan sungkan untuk melanjutkan percakapannya. Kemudian Sasuke sedikit berhenti dan menyuruh penjaganya yang masih ada jauh di belakang untuk berhenti.

"_Aku tidak terlalu mendengarnya dengan jelas, tapi mereka bilang, Klan Hyuuga akan mengadakan kudeta!"_

"!"

"_Kau jangan asal bicara. Mana mungkin begitu? Klan Hyuuga adalah klan yang sangat terhormat!"_

"_Lalu apa pengaruhnya?"_

Cukup. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menggerakkan tangannya, menyuruh pengawalnya untuk menjalankan kudanya, lalu penjaga gerbang otomatis bungkam saat Sasuke lewat di hadapan mereka dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, malah terkesan menahan sesuatu. Penjaga itu hanya mampu untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi, tidak berani menerka apakah Sasuke mendengar percakapan mereka tadi atau tidak. Walaupun mereka yakin jika suatu saat, Putra Mahkota mereka, cepat atau lambat, akan mendengarnya sendiri.

Sepanjang jalan tentu saja Sasuke memikirkan perkataan para penjaga gerbang istana tersebut. Berpikir apakah itu benar atau tidak. Selama ini, Neji ataupun Hinata tidak pernah berbicara akan hal semacam itu. Apakah mungkin diam-diam di belakangnya, Neji berkhianat padanya? Melakukan kudeta? Yang benar saja? Apa alasan Klan Hyuuga, klan dengan jumlahnya yang banyak, melakukan kudeta? Menurutnya, setidaknya sejauh ia melihat, tidak ada yang salah dengan klan Hyuuga dan begitupula Klan Uchiha sehingga mereka ingin melakukan kudeta.

Saat sampai di kediaman Naruto, yang tentu saja disambut dengan hangat dan terhormat, Sasuke segera turun dari kudanya. Bertanya pada salah satu pelayan di mana keberadaan Hinata. Dan wanita itu datang dengan langkahnya yang pelan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_sama_? Naruto-_kun_ kebetulan masih tidur. Biar saya panggilkan sebentar—"

"Tidak. Bawa Sakura kemari!" perintahnya dengan nada yang sedikit naik. Bukan terdengar marah, tapi sedikit buru-buru.

"Oh, baiklah." Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sehingga Sasuke terkesan buru-buru seperti itu. Tapi ia yang melihat Sakura ada di balik punggung Sasuke, sepertinya gadis merah jambu itu tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka karena ia sedang berjalan sambil menunduk dan membawa nampan kosong. Hinata tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Sakura untuk mendekat. Isyarat tangannya menyuruhnya untuk meletakkan nampan kosong itu di sembarang tempat. Sasuke yang melihat gelagat Hinata otomatis menengok ke belakang. Dan segera ia melihat Sakura dengan kimono berwarna merah muda pekat datang mendekat ke arahnya. Rambutnya yang digerai sedikit bergoyang. Baru kali ini Sasuke melihatnya dengan rambut digerai.

Cantik sekali.

"Kau bisa meninggalkan kami berdua," kata Sasuke kepada Hinata sebelum Sakura benar-benar sampai di hadapan mereka. Hinata mengangguk mengerti lalu bangkit berdiri. Setelah Sasuke sampai di hadapannya, ia mengajak Sakura untuk masuk ke sebuah ruangan tak terpakai yang ada di samping mereka, mengingat mereka memang sedang duduk di samping ruangan yang memanjang berderet-deret.

Sakura sadar diri untuk menggeser pintu agar tertutup.

Sekarang mereka duduk berhadapan. Sasuke duduk bersila, bersedekap. Pedangnya ia letakkan di sampingnya. Matanya memejam sesaat sebelum berkata.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk jika kau tetap di sini. Aku ingin kau pindah dari sini."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Ini masalah negara."

Sakura berpura untuk mengerti.

"Kau akan tinggal di… kediaman Yamanaka. Ada seorang gadis seumuranmu di sana. Kau akan menyukainya."

Mata Sakura segera berbinar. Ia tersenyum sambil menengadahkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke. "Ah, sungguh suatu kebetulan. Kemarin Ino-_chan_ datang ke sini untuk menemui Hinata-_nee-chan_. Namun karena Hinata-_nee-chan_ sedang istirahat karena sempat mual-mual, akhirnya Ino-_chan_ memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengan hamba. Kemarin kami bermain lempar salju dan membuat boneka salju. Hasilnya memang tidak terlalu bagus, tapi hamba sangat menikmati saat-saat bermain kami. Hamba akan senang sekali bisa tinggal dengannya, namun akan sedih sekali karena akan meninggalkan Hinata-_nee-chan_…" Lalu tiba-tiba Sakura menyadari akan dirinya yang mudah terbawa akan suasana sehingga mulutnya tidak berhenti bicara. Ia buru-buru menundukkan wajahnya, sedikit memiringkannya ke belakang, saat ia merasa ada elusan di kepalanya dan suara tawa tertahan.

"Kau memang benar-benar masih anak-anak." Kata Sasuke membuat Sakura mendongak sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah Pangeran itu sedikit memarah menahan tawa. "Bagus kau sudah berteman dengan Ino. Dan kau juga sudah berteman baik dengan Hinata. Mereka orang-orang yang baik."

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Senyum merekah di bibirnya. Dan entah mengapa Sakura bisa merasakan pemuda dewasa di hadapannya sedang tertegun sekarang.

Lalu dengan pelan, Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya di hadapan Sakura yang duduk tersimpuh. Setelah cukup dekat, ia mengangkat lutut kanannya dan tangan kananya menyingkirkan helaian rambut Sakura yang jatuh di wajahnya. Sakura seakan hendak berhenti bernapas. Bibir merah mudanya sampai tidak bisa menutup dengan sempurna karena saking terkejutnya. Wajah Sasuke-_sama_ terlihat begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya berdebar tidak karuan.

Oh, bahkan hembusan napas Sasuke terasa di wajahnya sekarang.

Tetapi tidak ada hal yang terjadi. Sasuke malah menundukkan wajahnya, seraya jempolnya terus mengelus pipi Sakura lembut.

"Aku berpikir apa sekarang kau mulai menyukaiku…" kata Sasuke lirih. Matanya menatap sekilas ke mata hijau Sakura, membuat gadis kecil itu gugup. "Jangan kau pikir aku merasa aman karena aku anak raja. Setidaknya, aku ingin kau menyukaiku juga. Aku tidak ingin hanya kau mau bersamaku karena aku calon raja di negeri ini."

Sakura terdiam, menikmati belaian Sasuke pada pipinya. "Entahlah, Yang Mulia. Hamba tidak terlalu mengerti akan hal itu. Akan tetapi, sering jika hamba sedang sendirian, atau jika hamba melihat pohon sakura yang ada di belakang rumah, hamba merasa Sasuke-_sama_ begitu dekat dengan hamba. Dan itu membuat hamba merasa hangat, aman, dan nyaman. Apalagi saat hamba menerima surat dari Yang Mulia. Hamba gembira bukan kepalang. Ada pula saat-saat di mana hamba merasa sangat merindukan Yang Mulia…" Dan Sakura merasa usapan jari di pipinya berhenti.

Jujur, Sasuke sedikit terpana akan kata-kata Sakura yang mengalir bagaikan air. Gadis itu mengaku dengan sangat jelas dan gamblang. Tidak ada keraguan lagi. Gadis ini memang sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Dan ia bangga karena bisa membuat gadis ini merasakan hal yang sama pula dengannya.

Sebuah senyum yang sangat tipis, hingga malah terlihat seperti seringai, muncul di bibir Sasuke. Ia mengangkat kepalanya sehingga sekarang wajah mereka berhadapan sejajar. Semburat merah muda otomatis muncul di pipi tembem Sakura, dan itu terlihat menggemaskan sekali.

Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya di dahi Sakura yang cukup lebar dari ukuran rata-rata dahi milik orang lain. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan itu. Sensasinya sangat aneh, namun menyenangkan.

"Sekarang kau bersiap-siap. Seseorang akan menjemputmu untuk pergi ke kediaman Yamanaka. Kau adalah pelayan pribadi Ino. Mengerti?"

Gadis itu mengerti sepenuhnya, dan percaya sepenuhnya akan kata-kata Sasuke.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Uwaaah terima kasih banyak atas review dan concirt kalian. Oiya, kalau ada yang memperhatikan, di chap pertama, di disclaimer di tulis Soba Ni Iru. Haha #garuk-garuk kepala. Itu judul awal sebelum saya ganti jadi judul yang sekarang. Saya lupa ngedit, tapi malah udah kepublish. Berhubung saya newbie, saya gak tahu buat ngeditnya lagi gimana. #bantuin saya...

**Sslove: Iya, itu yang the moon embraces the sun. tapi sekarang saya gak pernah ngikutin dramanya, nih. Biasa orang, sibuk. #ditoyor. Maaf, ya, gak bisa update kilat. Mau review lagikah?**

**Miyank: Uwooo, saya juga dengan lelaki dewasa, bukan Cuma versi Sasuke dewasa. Happy Ending? Kasih tau gak, ya? Kasih tau, gak ya? #eheheh. Makasih udah review. Mau review lagikah?**

**Mey Hanazaki****: Iya, makasih ya pujiannya…#jadi malu. Mau review lagikah?**

**Y0uNii D3ViL: Iya, ini lanjut. Amin, amin. Mau review lagikah?**

**Lrynch Fruhling****: Kyaaa, makasih senpai atas pujiannya. (^^)a. oiya. Terima kasih. ****Mau review lagikah?**

**Maya Kimnana****: Uwaaa, ayo semangat bikin ficnya. Mari ramaikan FNI dengan fic yang bermutu! #moga-moga fic saya termasuk yang bermutu…**** Mau review lagikah?**

**elang-hitam****: Makasih komennya. Jelas fic ini masih buanyak kekurangan. Mau review lagikah?**

**Quinza'TomatoCherry****: Wah, makasih sudah dibookmarkin. Makasih udah muji fic saya. Moga kali ini feelnya juga dapet. Mau review lagikah?**

**Reader: Makasih. Ini udah lanjut. Mau review lagikah?**

**Neerval-Li****: Iya, nih. Cuma ambil setting kerajaannya dan akhirnya juga beda juga. #gak pernah nonton lagi. Eheh…^^a Mau review lagikah?**

**hiruma hikari: Uwaah, kamu kritis sekali. Kasih tau gak, ya? Ehehe, ini udah lanjut. Mau review lagikah?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOsh! Review, yak?**


End file.
